Roderick Kingsley (Clone) (Earth-TRN579)
| HistoryText = The Hobgoblin of 2099 is a clone, created from the DNA of Roderick Kingsley, by Serena Patel, following this the Clone was grafted with hybrid organic nanofiber wings, armed with high explosives and genetically enhanced, endowing him with abilities. All in a ploy by Patel to finally rid Alchemax of Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions After being created by Serena Patel and sent on a retrieval errand, Hobgoblin found a fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos and ambushed Spider-Man, who was searching for it. Before properly introducing himself, Hobgoblin received the name "Demonic Kumquat" from Spider-Man as he was confused about his appearance. Hobgoblin declared that he would use the fragment's power to tear the world apart, revealing that he was never going to deliver the fragment to Patel. The two fought, but Spider-Man could not defeat Hobgoblin since every time he threw him from an edge, his wings absorbed the impact of the fall. Hobgoblin flew away, and Spider-Man pursued him across the city, fighting Public Eye guards in the process (who Hobgoblin tricked into thinking they were working together). Eventually, Spider-Man cornered him in a rooftop. Hobgoblin combined his psy-powers with the power of his fragment, plunging Miguel into a hellish hallucination. After a lengthy fight, Spider-Man defeated him. However, in one last effort to kill Miguel, Hobgoblin lifted him up in the air and tried to throw him to the ground. Miguel attacked Hobgoblin and threw him to the ground, knocking him unconscious. In the credits, it is shown that he is fighting Spider-Man again, but has a team of Goblins to back him up. | Powers = * Psionic Powers: Hobgoblin has impressive psionic powers that allow him to create demonic realms. With a fragment of the Tablet of Order and Chaos, he can also create red duplicates of himself. * Flight: Hobgoblin's wings are made of nanofiber and is able to fly with these wings. The wings are also strong enough to absorb the impact from falls. * Pumpkin Bombs: Hobgoblin can conjure and throw a seemingly endless supply of pumpkin bombs in his hands. * Super Strength: Hobgoblin possesses physical strength sufficient enough to bodily lift Spider-Man off the ground by the throat with one hand and also punch him a considerable distance into a building. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = His Nano-fiber wings enabled him to fly and protected him from most major falls. | Weapons = Like most Goblins encountered by Spider-Man, the Hobgoblin used pumpkin bombs. | Notes = * The credits showed Hobgoblin three times. The first one showed other Hobgoblins wearing differently colored uniforms, a parody of "Power Rangers". In his second appearance in the credits was in Doctor Octopus (2099)'s vignette. Miniature versions of he and Scorpion were taken care of by Doc Ock. | Trivia = * It is strongly hinted in the game that Hobgoblin 2099 is a genetic creation of Doctor Octopus, using DNA from the graves of the previous Goblins. This hasn't been proven...though; it hasn't been dis-proven either * Hobgoblin 2099 never makes an appearance in the comics. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Clones Category:Cyborgs Category:Goblins Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Winged Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication